Mr Pitiful
by TLS Lyrics and Lemons Contest
Summary: Submission #18 for TLS Lyrics & Lemons O/S Contest


**.**

**TLS Lyrics and Lemons Contest**

Song: Mr. Pitiful- Matt Costa

**http : / / tinyurl . com / ydmpy2e**

Rating: M

Word Count: 4.415

Pairing: Edward/Bella

Summary: Bella gets a new neighbor who's frankly quite pitiful.

Disclaimer: Language/lemons.

**.**

**Mr. Pitiful**

I craned my neck to try and catch a glimpse at my newest neighbor. I'd heard through the grapevine—my landlord's twelve year old daughter—that someone was finally moving into the late Miss Ann's house.

Who it was, however, was a complete mystery.

So far, all I could tell was that they were male and very tall. Or female and shockingly masculine. I'd made that mistake before, and trust me, people did not take kindly to their gender being confused.

As I peered out my window to study the silhouette of this new tenant, I became fairly certain that they were indeed a man. And very fit.

I watched as he hauled another large box into his new townhouse, the muscles on his back and arms prominent through his thin tee shirt.

I bit my lip, making out more and more features of the stranger, and found that I was becoming desperate to meet him. Maybe I could help him settle in? He looked like he needed some neighborly attention.

I mean, that shit was in the bible. Love thy neighbor, and all. From what I've seen, I could love my new neighbor good and hard.

Slipping on my shoes, I opened the door to my home and stepped out into the warm weather.

"Hi, there," I said, my voice a little too perky. I cleared my throat before attempting to speak again. "My name's Bella. I live right next door."

He stood silent, sizing me up. I wasn't uncomfortable under his gaze, but his lack of response did make him seem a little... off. He sighed, his eyes returning to mine. "Edward."

"Nice to meet you," I offered, drawing out my words. Maybe Edward here had some sort of auditory processing disorder. It was nothing to be ashamed of. "Do you need any help?"

"Last box," he said, holding up the folded cardboard in his arms. He turned away from me without another word, his shoulders sagging slightly.

_ He has social anxiety,_ I reasoned to myself. That must have been the problem. It was perfectly understandable for him to be uncomfortable under the circumstances. I could sympathize, really. I just needed to let him know I wasn't a threat to him in any way. "It was nice meeting you, Edward. Hopefully we can get to know each other a little better soon."

That wasn't threatening, was it?

Edward didn't turn around as I spoke to him, only turning his head slightly to the right to offer a couple of words. "You too," he muttered, speaking in fragments, yet again. I huffed a little as he closed his door, leaving me alone outside. I turned around and headed back to my house.

My new neighbor just snubbed me.

I checked my appearance in the gilt framed mirror that hung in my living room. I didn't look that bad. I guess I could have thrown on some makeup before rushing out, but I still didn't understand why Edward had been so quick to get rid of me.

His loss. I'm a fucking great neighbor, but he'll never get to experience that first hand.

Unless, of course, he started acting just a little friendlier.

Foreign shouts sounded through my walls as my Armenian neighbors started fighting again, effectively erasing my new neighbor from my mind. I rolled my eyes. My townhouse was perfect for me in almost every way, but the paper thin walls got old extremely fast.

Honestly, sometimes I wished for nothing more than a nice, soundproof room.

One in which I couldn't hear anyone else, and no one could hear me.

I mean, it's kind of awkward facing your elderly, Christian neighbor after you _know_ she heard you having loud, mind blowing, adulterated sex the previous night.

The volume of the arguing increased, so I put in my headphones and turned on my iPod. I'd prefer to use my docking station, but I didn't think the entire complex wanted to hear my music, too.

Although, they might prefer it over the screaming of Serj and Seda.

I danced around my living room, picking up the clutter that had accumulated after a day or two of neglecting my cleaning duties. My sock clad feet glided easily over my dark wood floors. It was probably a waste of money to have hardwood floors installed inside a place I was renting, but I enjoyed the hell out of them.

My cleaning streak continued into the kitchen as I washed my dishes and swept the floor. I even went so far as to polish the cupboards.

Taking a look around at my now spotless kitchen, I realized my new neighbor had affected me more than I had thought. Cleaning was my go-to activity when I was upset, and usually, the thoroughness was a pretty good indication of how discontent I was.

At least being disregarded had its advantages. My home was cleaner than it had been in months.

I pulled the buds out of my ears to find that the shouting had ceased, and the couple had either made up, or Seda had knocked Serj out with a frying pan again.

Thin walls certainly came in handy that night. After hearing the thud and Seda's frantic cries, I intervened. I called the police and sure enough, they found a bloody, battered Serj lying in the middle of the kitchen. Although, Serj never divorced Seda for her blatant battery, or even pressed charges after the incident. I guess he liked it rough.

Actually, I _know_ he did.

The sun had long since set, so I decided to turn in for the night. I didn't lead the most glamorous life, but I was satisfied with it.

I pulled back the covers and crawled under them, snuggling up to my pillow. As I closed my eyes, I registered a faint sound, and I tried to identify the source.

_Well, it definitely wasn't coming from inside my room_.

It almost sounded like someone was crying.

I pressed my ear up to the wall, listening in on my new neighbor. Sure enough, the sound became louder and clearer.

Yep, definitely crying.

Why was Edward crying? It was unnerving, picturing the tall, almost rugged looking man break down into tears.

I listened to his muffled sobs, wondering why on earth he was so upset. Did he not like the place?

I was sure he had a better reason than _that_, but I was still curious.

I fell asleep at around the same time he did. I could tell because the pathetic weeps had slowly died down until I could no longer hear them.

The same thing happened every night for the next week. It became a routine; I would go to bed listening to his cries until we both fell asleep. I almost felt connected to him, in some strange way.

Many times, I wanted to barge over next door, find his room, and slap some sense into him. It was just dandy that he was in tune with his emotions and all that, but I was pretty sure the man had cried more times in the last week than I had in my entire life.

Exactly a week after he moved in, one whole week of sobs, I decided to finally say something.

I lightly tapped on my wall, immediately getting his attention. His cries stopped as soon as my fist connected with the thin wall between us. "Are you okay in there?"

I heard him clear his throat. "Uh, yeah."

"You don't _sound_ okay," I called back, probably coming off a little bitchy.

"Well I am, not that it's any of your business," he half-yelled, his voice low. I rolled my eyes. His tough guy facade had been rendered useless with me, so I had no idea why he kept it up.

"Whatever," I mumbled, so low, he probably couldn't hear me.

Less than a minute later, I heard him crying again, this time much quieter. I almost said something, but stayed quiet in the end. Speaking up again would probably only make him feel worse.

For the seventh night straight, I fell asleep to the sound of Edward's broken sobs.

The next morning, I got ready for the day, the previous night nothing but a distant memory. I languidly did my hair, in no rush at all. It was my day off, so I reveled in the fact that I didn't have anywhere to be or anything to do.

After briefly glancing out the window, I noticed Edward's car was out front. A small part of me wanted to visit him, see how he was doing. Not that he had been remotely nice to me. Ever. But still, there was that small piece of me that held compassion for my elusive, sad neighbor.

I filled my day with mindless, necessary tasks. Cooking, cleaning, errands, the whole shebang. And all day, Edward's car sat out front, unmoving. The fact that Edward had been in his house all day tempted me. I wanted to go over there and demand some answers to questions I knew I didn't even have the right to ask.

But I didn't so much as cross his property line. Actually, I wasn't all too sure we had property lines, but I didn't venture near his house, regardless.

As soon as I got into bed, I expected to hear Edward's sobs and sniffles, per usual. But on this night, Edward's eighth night, I head something different.

Music.

I cocked my head to the side, recognizing the tune. I pressed the side of my head closely to my peach colored wall, trying to make out the lyrics.

_"Don't let days go by... Coulda been easier on you. I couldn't change, though I wanted to."_

I easily identified the tune as _Glycerine_ by Nirvana. It wasn't a bad song, so I wasn't entirely opposed to listening to it. It beat Edward's crying, that was for sure.

I felt a little pang in my heart, wondering if Edward was playing the tune to cover up his crying. I wasn't the most sympathetic person, but I truly felt bad for Edward. I recognized the fact that he was in pain, but I had no clue why.

The song ended in minutes, and a new one began playing. It was softer, and I couldn't hear it at first. Not that I minded, I wanted to get some sleep. But when the bridge came around, there was no questioning what song was playing.

_"Don't let yourself go, 'cause everybody cries. Everybody hurts... sometimes." _

I rolled my eyes at the corny, overused lyrics. Was Edward seriously listening to this song?

I snickered, imagining my teary-eyed neighbor crooning along to the _deep_ lyrics. Possibly holding a picture of an ex girlfriend to his chest, clenching a damp Kleenex in the other hand.

Like I said, I'm not very sympathetic.

I fell asleep before I could make out the next song, for which I was grateful. I didn't want to listen to the rest of the pitiful playlist. I could only imagine what other songs he had played.

In the morning, I opened up my laptop and navigated directly to my favorite free music downloading website. I compiled a list of songs exactly opposite to those of which I heard the previous night.

Some of the songs were a bit more meaningful than others, but each of them were light and at least slightly upbeat. Nothing like_ Everybody Hurts._

I spent a good hour finding the perfect songs to give to Edward. The songs included a good amount of the songs featured on the album _Love_ by The Beatles, and other random, less depressing songs.

Once I burned them to a disk, I strode out of the house with determination, marching right on up to Edward's doorstep. I knocked sharply on the door, and was greeted with an irritated looking Edward within seconds.

"Hi," I said, before he could get a word in. "It's me again. We met briefly when you moved in here, and then again when we spoke through our walls."

"Bella," he said, surprising me. "To what do I owe this great pleasure?"

"You're terribly depressing music," I told him bluntly. I handed him the clear, plastic case that held the songs I gathered for him.

He stared at the case before opening it up. He read what I wrote on the disk before inspecting the track list that I jotted down on the slip of paper the case included.

"Number six," I said, peering at my own handwriting, "pertains specifically to you."

"Yes, I see that," he muttered, reading my side note that stated almost exactly what I had just said. "Uh, thanks, I guess."

"You're welcome, I guess," I said, imitating him slightly. He wasn't saying anything else, so I took that as my cue to leave. "Now that you have that, I'll just get out of your way."

"No," he said, surprising me for the second time. "You can stay, if you like."

"Okay," I said, nodding. I looked around, taking in the familiar structure. It looked just like mine, only the décor immensely different.

"Do you want anything to drink?" he offered, playing host.

"No, I'm fine," I said. "You still haven't unpacked, I see."

He looked down at the full boxes that lined the room. "No, no yet."

"Care to give me a tour?" I asked, even though I could probably find my way around backwards and blindfolded.

"Sure," he muttered, still clutching the CD case. He took me through the kitchen, the living room, the upstairs hall, and the unused bedroom.

"So that makes this one," I said, making my way to a closed white door, "your room."

I didn't know what I expected to see in Edward' room. A shrine to an ex girlfriend? Thousands of tissues littering the floor? Something remotely abnormal?

But that wasn't what I encountered at all. No, Edward's room was completely normal, if not a little bare. He had a few boxes to unpack, and the light purple walls Miss Ann had painted didn't suit him very well, but it was all very normal.

Not a single tissue.

I headed over to where his neatly made bed sat, plopping myself down on it. "I sleep, like, a foot away." I nodded my head towards the wall, where on the other side, my bed lay.

Edward chuckled, looked distant for a moment, as if he was contemplating something. "I guess I'm not alone as I thought."

I cocked my head sideways, wondering if I had heard correctly. Edward spoke up again, taking my mind off of his previous statement.

"I'm going to put this in," he said, holding the disk up. He put it into his computer and started playing my music.

_Lady Madonna_ by The Beatles began playing, and he smiled fondly.

"Good choice." I smiled, never having seen him so at ease before.

"So what brings you to the neighborhood?" I asked him.

"Really, I just wanted a change," he told me with a sigh. "I like it here."

"Where did you move from?" I questioned, probably being too nosy.

"Chicago," he answered. "I had no reason to stay there, so I left. How long have you been here?"

"Three years," I told him. "I moved here my senior year in college."

"So that makes you... twenty-five?" he guessed.

"Twenty-four," I corrected. "How about you?"

"Guess," he told me, a playful glint in his eyes.

"Twenty-six?" I questioned, a brow raised.

"Impressive," he told me with a wink. I guess that means I got it right.

He came over to sit next to me on his bed, making it dip down. I unintentionally scooted closer to him due to his weight. I really didn't mind.

"So what do you do for a living?" I asked, trying to get the conversation rolling again.

"I don't actually have a job at the moment," he admitted. "I'm in the publishing business."

"As in books?" I asked dumbly.

"Yes, as in books," he confirmed. "What do you do?"

"I work at a clothing store," I told him with a sigh. "I majored in anthropology in college, and now I'm working at Anthropologie, the retail store."

"Ironic," Edward noted.

"That's my life," I said, shrugging.

We continued to chat for a little while longer, occasionally commenting on the song playing.

Track number six came on, and we both smiled. The rhythmic, upbeat piano sounded before Matt Costa started singing.

_"Oh Mr. Pit, oh Mr. Pit, Mr. Pitiful, who let you down? Who let you down, who let you down?"_

"This is my song?" he asked, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "_Mr. Pitiful?_"

"Just for you," I assured.

"Well that makes me feel great about myself," he scoffed jokingly, nudging me softly with his elbow. My body was hyper aware of his, sitting just inches away from me on his bed. The heat of his body radiated off of him.

He looked my way and caught me staring at him. I tried to turn away, but Edward caught my chin in his hand, bringing it back.

"Bella?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes?" I breathed out.

"Can I kiss you?" he said, his eyes fixed on my lips.

"I'd like that," I said, nodding. "A lot. I'm very attracted to you, even when you were kind of a jerk..."

My words trailed off as his face came closer and closer to mine. I was completely silent by the time his lips were mere centimeters from my own. I jutted my chin out, my lips making contact with his.

Edward pressed harder into my lips, grabbing the back of my head. He moved his lips along mine, and I slowly opened my mouth. I groaned as Edward's tongue made contact with my own. He kissed me more forcefully, stroking his tongue against mine.

Abruptly, he pulled away, causing me to whimper out loud. Literally _whimper_.

My little mewl turned into a moan as his lips began to work on my neck. He placed wet kisses up and down the length of my neck, sucking lightly on the skin. I ran my fingers through his hair, keeping his head in place.

The song continued to play in the background, but neither of us were listening very intently.

_"Just wanna know how you've been. Don't make me feel bad that we're still friends, rolling it over in my bed."_

He began to place his kisses lower, reaching my collar bone and miniscule cleavage. Edward tugged my shirt down lower, trying to gain access to more skin. I complied easily, wanting to feel more of him. His hands drifted to the hem of my shirt, and I swatted them away.

Edward backed up a little, looking slightly embarrassed. I yanked my shirt over my head and pulled him back to me.

His hands roamed my exposed torso as he began kissing me once more, lightly brushing his fingers over my side. I suppressed a giggle, his light strokes to my most ticklish area almost too much to bare. His hands strayed to the skin directly under my bra, tentatively working around my breasts.

I arched my back, giving him the okay. His long fingers splayed out over my covered breast before giving it a light squeeze. I gasped aloud at the wonderful pressure, feeling my nipples tingling and lightening under his grip.

I reached down and grasped at the fabric of his shirt, pulling it up. He helped me get it off, tossing it on the floor. I let my hands roam his warm skin as his did mine, marveling at this man's fucking amazing body. I mean, I knew he was in good shape, but I had no idea he was hiding the body of a Greek god under his clothes.

My eyes slowly traveled back up to his face, and his lips were turned up in smug smirk.

He laid me down on his bed, hovering above me. I felt his jean clad legs brush against my own, and his pants were instantly unwelcome. I wanted them gone.

I reached my hands down and tugged at his button. My fingers brushed against his hardness, causing him to let out a groan. I successfully unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and tried to pull them off, and Edward finished the job, kicking them off. My eyes were set on his cotton covered cock, perfectly outlined in his tight boxer briefs. He was outstandingly large.

I licked my lips in anticipation and reached my hands down to rid him of his final piece of clothing.

Edward caught my hands with just one of his own, restraining them over my head. "Not yet," he said, his voice deep and seductive. "You're overdressed for the occasion."

I nodded, and Edward let go of my hands, sitting up on the bed. He was on his knees, and my legs were still loosely wrapped around him. He slowly undid my pants and peeled them off, exposing my legs. We were both down to our underwear, and I needed him now more than ever.

Edward, still on his knees, took advantage of our position. My pussy was raised like an offering, and that's exactly how he took it.

He found my clit through the thin fabric of my panties and began stroking it in rhythmic circles, making me cry out. I raised my hips, trying to gain more friction. He rubbed faster, applying more pressure, and I screamed out his name. He stopped suddenly and yanked my panties off my legs in one quick motion. Edward's eyes were trained hungrily on my bare, soaking center. And just like a starving man, he dove right in to feast.

I cried out, arching my back higher off his bed. His tongue was swirling around my clit, teasing me viciously. He sucked and licked and nipped, bringing me closer to the edge with each small movement.

My orgasm was fast approaching, and I screamed his name. Seconds before I climaxed, he ripped his face away, and with it, his tongue. I groaned in frustration, my soaking core aching and my clit throbbing.

"Why?" I asked, tossing my head back.

Edward was over me before I could blink. He leaned down, his lips barely brushing my ear. "I couldn't wait any longer."

With that, he ground his thinly veiled erection into my center. _Hard_. He groaned into my ear, eliciting a delightful shiver in me. I used my feet to shove his underwear down his legs, desperate to have him inside of me.

The head of his massive cock was putting the slightest pressure on my entrance, but he made no move to go any further. "Are you on anything?"

"The Pill," I breathed out, trying to push myself down onto him. I had never been this worked up before.

"Do you have unprotected sex with strangers often?" he asked, only half-teasing

"Never!" I promised, telling the truth. I honestly didn't have sex that often, and when I did, I always used a condom.

Without a word, he thrust into me. I moaned loudly, almost drowning his low groan out entirely. He pushed in and out of me at a steady pace, making me cry out with each thrust. I was completely unable to keep my noises down, he was evoking such pleasure.

His thrusts became faster, and I began to raise my hips to meet his, causing me clit to brush against him. My entire body felt overheated, but in the most delicious way. I didn't have to open my eyes to know my face and chest would be flushed pink.

I felt one of Edward's hands grab my breast, kneading and squeezing, adding to my delirious pleasure. His thumb brushed over the pebbled nipple, and I leaned up into his touch.

I unclenched my eyes and lifted my head, looking down my body. I watched as Edward pounded into me, his muscles flexing with each thrust. It was the most erotic sight, and made the knot in my lower belly tighten.

Without warning, Edward sat back on his knees, bringing us into a similar position as earlier. He continued to fuck me, giving me the most titillating view. He brought his thumb back down to my clit, and I grew even hotter and more wanton.

I watched his movements, leaning back on my elbows. I didn't even try to contain my loud moans.

"Ungh... Edward!" I cried, throwing my head back. I was close. _So _close.

He pulled out of me roughly, effectively orgasm-blocking me again. What was with this guy?

He flipped me over, pulling my hips up so that I was on my knees. He pushed into me from behind, filling me ever deeper this way.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he chanted with each thrust. I _loved_ the sound of my name on his lips. His hands gripped my hips firmly, his long fingers making no move to reach my clit. I was so close, and I needed him to touch me.

Well, if _he_ wasn't going to do it...

I slid my hands down my stomach and traveled south. But before I could reach my clit, Edward stopped me.

"No," he grunted. He placed my hand on my breast, and I palmed it under his hand. He groaned loudly, watching me touch myself. Just not in the way I wanted.

"I need to," I argued as Edward's pace increased. I was so close, I just needed a little bit _more_.

"No," he countered, his voice rough and low, "you don't."

He fucked me faster, and my walls tightened around him. "Harder," I breathed, pinching my nipple.

Edward grunted, slamming into me harder. "Cum, Bella," he demanded.

I screamed out his name as my climax overtook me. My arms shook before giving out, my ass still in the air as the remnants of my mind blowing orgasm coursed through me.

Edward continued to thrust into me wildly before pulling my hips against him one more time, cumming inside me.

He collapsed on top of me, breathing heavily. He brought his hand up to stroke my hair, which was peeking out from under him.

"How's _that_ for Mr. Pitiful?"


End file.
